Waktu Indonesia Barat Pukul Tiga Pagi
by synstropezia
Summary: Ada apa di Waktu Indonesia Barat pukul tiga pagi? Secangkir kopi akan menjawabnya dengan seulas kisah yang sederhana, dan sesendok gula turut memperkaya rasa agar pemerannya tak hambar.


**Waktu Indonesia Barat Pukul Tiga Pagi**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, bahasa bikin sakit mata, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Jam burung pipit keluar-masuk mengicaukan Waktu Indonesia Barat pukul tiga pagi, pada hari Minggu tanpa seorang anak menurutkan keinginan ayahnya naik delman, karena Jakarta modern lebih menyukai empat roda, sepeda bermesin, dan aspal berdebu sebagai saksi bisu dari kepadatan ibu kota.

Jam burung pipit yang telah melaksanakan tugasnya itu berada di sebuah rumah kecil–sarang cinta dari sepasang suami-istri yang umur pernikahannya terbilang dini, namun memainkan harmoni senja dan malam yang menentramkan hari, sekaligus mengundang tenang.

"Mas Atsushi?" Wanita muda itu memanggil nama suaminya pelan. Ngeri menghancurkan sunyi yang agaknya sedikit sendu, dan ia paham mengapa hening kali ini terasa muram.

Maka diputuskannya untuk mengambil lilin di nakas, dan menyulut api dengan pemantik–pemadaman listrik masih berlangsung dua jam lagi, dari pukul sembilan malam sampai lima pagi. Wanita muda yang langkahnya lembut sekaligus tenang itu adalah Nakajima Kyouka. Menikah di usia 23 tahun dengan Nakajima Atsushi yang notabene teman masa kecilnya, di bulan April tanggal enam belas tahun 2013.

"Mas Atsushi?" Cahaya lilin menyoroti punggung suaminya yang tertidur di meja kerja. Laptop masih menyala dengan sisa baterai sembilan persen. Menampilkan lembar _microsoft word_ berisikan lamaran pekerjaan yang belum tuntas.

Lemari dibuka pelan. Selimut biru langit dibentangkan guna menutup punggung Atsushi, walau sejurus kemudian pemuda 25 tahun itu mengucek mata–usia mereka terpaut dua tahun, dulunya tetangga di sebuah kompleks perumahan, dan kemana-mana selalu berdua sampai disangka kakak-adik.

"Eh? Dek Kyouka? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Masih pukul tiga pagi, Mas. Tidurnya pindah saja ke ranjang."

"Pukul tiga pagi berarti ... lamaran pekerjaanku sudah sele–" Bunga-bunga imajiner yang semula merekah di belakang punggungnya layu tak bersisa. Omong kosong perihal selesai, Atsushi hanya mengetik tiga baris dan tahu-tahu tertidur begitu?

Menyedihkan sekali perjuangannya.

"Ternyata aku hanya mengerjakannya di dalam mimpi."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Mas. Ada dia," ujar Kyouka menunjuk celengan kelinci di atas lemari. Ide tersebut Atsushi tolak mentah-mentah dengan menggeleng panik–membayangkan istrinya memecahkan celengan, padahal dia menabung untuk mencari ayahnya jelas tidak termaafkan.

"Mas tidak mau menggunakan uang Adik. Apa jangan-jangan sisa gaji Mas sebelum di-PHK kurang?"

"Cukup, kok. Aku hanya heran kenapa Mas selalu pinjam uang ke Mas Dazai. Padahal ada celengan kelinci." Masalah itu ternyata. Rasa bersalah Atsushi seketika luntur, digantikan senyuman lembut yang menyambut keheranan Kyouka.

"Celengan kelinci bakal jadi penyelamat ayahmu suatu hari nanti. Kyouka harus menggunakannya untuk pergi Yogyakarta. Mas akan berusaha untuk menutup kekurangan biaya."

"Mencari ayah bisa lain waktu. Melihat Mas kelelahan–", "Tenang saja. Jangan khawatir, oke?" Pembelaan Kyouka terpotong oleh usapan lembut di kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini, ia sekadar terdiam dengan wajah tersipu yang bagi Atsushi, selalu saja meredakan gundah.

"Sekarang Mas mau tidur?"

"Duluan saja. Mas menyusul."

Mau tenang juga Kyouka telanjur cemas membuat kantuknya menguap. Lilin yang lain Atsushi nyalakan untuk membantu penerangan, dan jemarinya menari lincah di atas _keyboard _sebelum laptop memejamkan mata. Terpikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyemangati menjadikan Kyouka menuju dapur. Secangkir kopi ditemani sepiring roti adalah ide yang dimaksud, dan tengah dipersiapkan sembari menyenandungkan lagu pernikahan mereka.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

"Dek Kyouka tidak tidur?" Menyadari istrinya belum balik Atsushi memutuskan mengecek. Kyouka menoleh sejenak, dan menunjuk kursi kosong di ruang makan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, secangkir kopi disuguhkan bersama roti tawar yang diolesi selai cokelat. Kyouka meletakkan lilin di tengah-tengah meja. Mereka duduk berseberangan yang sejenak, menenggelamkan Atsushi dalam nostalgia–posisi ini mirip dengan hari di mana Atsushi melamar pujaannya, dan ibu Kyouka menawarkan makan malam bersama.

"Maaf. Bubuk kopinya telanjur habis." Sewaktu ditakar Kyouka hanya mendapat setengah sendok makan. Airnya sengaja dituang sedikit, agar tidak merusak cita rasa kopi menjadi hambar.

"Ti-tidak masalah. Lain waktu Dek Kyouka tunggu lampunya menyala, ya. Mas ngeri kalau kamu tersandung."

"Nanti Mas Atsushi galaunya semakin lama, terus cepat tua dan beruban. Begitu kata Mas Dazai." Seribu untung tetangga mereka itu tidak mengoceh aneh-aneh. Meskipun berutang budi, tetap saja Atsushi was-was kalau Kyouka diberi saran yang katanya buat pernikahan, tetapi hanya hal-hal absurd.

"Rambut Mas warna perak. Mana kelihatan."

"Pasti kelihatan. Akan kucari sampai ketemu."

Tawa ringan lolos dari bibir Atsushi menanggapi kesungguhan itu. Kursi kayunya ia bawa ke samping Kyouka, begitupun kopi dan roti tawar yang dibelah dua–potongan tersebut didekatkan ke bibir istrinya tanpa penjelasan, membuat Kyouka bertanya-tanya mengenai tindakan Atsushi.

"Kenapa pindah?"

"Mas mau lihat wajahmu dari dekat. Sekalian menyuapi roti."

"Buat Mas saja. Aku–" _KRUKKK_ ... perut Kyouka bernyanyi minta diisi. Saat roti tersebut hendak ditolak lagi, suaranya tambah keras membuat Atsushi tersenyum gemas–kapan jam lima pagi tiba agar dirinya puas mencubit pipi Kyouka?

"Konser di sana pasti ramai. Rotinya ingin datang dan bersenang-senang. Masa Dek Kyouka tolak?"

Kali ini tanpa penolakan Kyouka membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Manis dari cokelat meleleh memanjakan lidah, dan gigitan kedua sampai akhir terasa nikmat dengan ditemani senyuman Atsushi yang belum absen–anehnya lagi Kyouka puas, walau makanan setengah potong selalu dinilai sebelah mata.

Mungkin Kyouka hanya butuh disuap Atsushi, karena bukan roti saja yang masuk melainkan cinta ditambah kasih sayang.

"Omong-omong bagaimana kabar ibumu? Dek Kyouka sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya, bukan?" Semenjak menikah mereka belum membesuk lagi. Lebaran yang baru lewat gagal menjadi ajang silaturahmi, disebabkan ibu Kyouka pergi ke Malang–saudaranya sakit keras.

"Ibu baik-baik saja. Masih tinggal di Malang sampai beberapa minggu lagi. Mas Atsushi sendiri tidak mau menemui orang tuamu?"

"Entahlah. Mas ragu. Apa lagi baru di-PHK gara-gara perusahaannya bangkrut."

"Lamaran Mas pasti diterima. Harus yakin!"

"Ya. Semoga saja. Mas minta maaf membuat Dek Kyouka hidup susah. Padahal ibumu sudah memercayakanmu padaku."

"Ibu percaya Mas Atsushi bisa membahagiakanku, dan itu sudah terbukti." Mata nila suaminya mengerjap-ngerjap keheranan. Kopi saja tak terbeli gara-gara harus menghemat. Uang untuk roti tawar pun mungkin kurang, apa yang menyenangkan dari kesulitan tersebut?

"Kenapa begitu? Mas benar-benar merasa telah menyusahkan Dek Kyouka, juga Dazai. Padahal sudah melamar ke berbagai perusahaan, tetapi semuanya ditolak."

"Disuapin Mas sudah membuatku bahagia, kok. Lalu, bagaimana kalau Mas anggap penolakan itu adalah agar bisa menemaniku lebih lama?"

"Menemani Dek Kyouka lebih lama?" Entahlah. Atsushi tidak memiliki penjelasan soal kalimat tersebut. Namun, menyaksikan cara mata istrinya menyungguhi kata-kata, Atsushi merasai kehangatan itu seolah-olah merangkulnya agar berhenti meratap -bangkit supaya Atsushi tahu, Kyouka selalu mendampinginya berlari.

"Setelah Mas kembali bekerja, aku bakal sering ditinggal sendiri. Anggap saja lamaran Mas masih ditolak, untuk menemaniku lebih lama."

"Benar juga, ya ... setelah kita menikah Mas baru balik pas Dek Kyouka sudah tidur. Hari Minggu juga sibuk mengerjakan laporan. Setiap mau berlibur, Mas malah ketiduran. Ketika janji akan pulang untuk makan malam, ditunda gara-gara lembur."

"Lagi pula, hidup seperti kopi yang Mas minum." Pahit sewaktu Atsushi teguk, dan ia nyaris tersedak–sepertinya Kyouka lupa memasukkan gula, kalau habis jelas tidak lucu.

Ketahuilah, Atsushi benci kopi yang pahit atau asam. Manis lebih nikmat karena selain matanya menjaga mimpi, ia bisa sejenak membenamkan lelah sebelum menantang hari.

"Mas rasa cukup hidup yang pahit. Kopinya jangan, Dek." Terlebih ini jatah terakhir. Jelas sayang kalau berakhir di wastafel, dan baru tersentuh sejengkal.

Mendengarnya Kyouka mematung di tempat -jelas bukan maksud dia dengan sengaja tidak memasukkan gula demi berfilosofi -ingatannya sendiri yang bilang sudah ditambahkan, kok! Sebelum Kyouka beranjak dari kursi, Atsushi lebih dulu menahan tangannya agar menetap saja. Ia bahkan sengaja mengunci bibir Kyouka menggunakan telunjuk–protes bisa nanti saja.

"Untuk kopi yang ini gulanya Dek Kyouka saja. Kamu lebih dari cukup buat mempermanis kehidupan Mas."

Kopi boleh saja pahit, tetapi sepanjang hitam pekatnya memiliki gula untuk mengiringi kegetiran nasib, rintangan akan mengiris dengan rasa manis yang suatu saat, semakin memantapkan secangkir kopi.

Tamat.


End file.
